my new years eve birthday
by Physcogurl4evr
Summary: it's amys birthday and its new years eve shes getting everything she wants and what the surprise ending


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sonic characters. Happy New Year guys hope you like the story I was working pretty late on it. This is my first 1 shot so please tell me how I did! Oh and thank you **Pyromaniac Wolf my inspiration and someone who stuck with me so thanks bye..!**

Amy's POV

I woke up this morning and stretched as I usually do. "Morning sun morning birds." I said cheerfully I can't wait till tonight. I pushed the covers off of me and went to my closet. What should I wear I thought I walked into my walk in closet and picked out a purple dress with fringe, some purple heels, and a purple head band. I put my outfit on my pink bed and grabbed my pink towel off the door. I looked around my pink room I had 3 dressers they were purple. My room was small and cozy just how I liked it. I went in my bathroom and close the door. I put my towel on the hook and started the water I always put it directly in the middle of hot and cold so I'm not to cold or to hot. I stepped in the shower and started to sing a song 'Happy birthday to me I'm 23 I was born on New Years Eve happy birthday to me!" I sang cheerfully I conditioned my hair, washed, and then rinsed. I grabbed my towel from the hook and started to dry myself off. I was happy that my bathroom was connected to my room because it's easier to get back and fourth. I walked in my room and started brushing my quills/hair I put the bow on when I was done brushing my quills/hair. I slid the dress on, and then the heels I walked over to my hedgehog sized mirror, and spun around. "I look perfect!" I said and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was done brushing my teeth I went down stairs, grabbed my purse, and left the house. I locked the door, and started walking. I whistled while I was walking on the sidewalk. I heard a ring coming from my purse I took out my phone, and clicked the answer button. "Hello Amy are you there?" I heard Cream say from the other line of the phone "Hey Cream what's up?" I said trying to be cool "Happy Birthday Amy! Why don't you come over later so I can see you?" Cream said "Well of course I'll be there in 5 minutes and thanks you're the first one who called." I said to through the phone "Yes! I was trying to be ok see you in 5 byee." Cream said and with that I heard a click and there was no one on the phone. I always loved Cream we grew up together and we were best friends ever since kindergarten. I started to whistle again when someone said happy birthday to me that got my attention "Shadow hey!" I said seeing Shadow come out from the shadows. I hugged him Shadow and I are like brother and sister ever since my mother adopted him when we were 5 years old. "Hey rose what you doing on New Years Eve tonight or your birthday tonight also?" Shadow asked "Well I thought the gang was going to hang out and we were going to watch the ball drop and celebrate my birthday also." I said I looked at the street Acorn St, Cream lives on this street. I turned the corner with Shadow at my side. "Oh well where are you going now?" Shadow asked "To Cream's why?" I asked with slight suspicion in my voice. I stopped at Cream's house and walked up the steps "Well see you later sis." Shadow said disappearing into the Shadow's "Where does he always disappear to all the time?" I mumbled I rang Creams door bell, and heard a voice say come in. I twisted the doorknob and walked in to find Cream in the kitchen. I walked over to find my friend making a cake. "Hey Cream." I said "Hey Amy hey back away from the kitchen." She said turning me around and pushing me. "Ok ok Cream so why don't later the gang including us meet up at Tail's workshop and celebrate my birthday?" I asked "Well I don't care but you have to ask Tail's if he's busy." Cream said sitting on her couch. Creams house was a small like a cottage her living room was really small it had a lime green sofa with two reclining chairs next to it. Her TV was a flat screen connected to the wall so it would fit. Her upstairs was just a bedroom and a bathroom. Her bedroom was smaller than the living room it was yellow with green dressers and a small closet. I loved Cream's house it was so cute. I was to deep in thought to notice Cream grabbing a present and holding it out to me. She waved her hand in my face "Amy Amy AMY!"She screamed so loud that it knocked me out of my trance "H-huh oh thanks Cream." I said taking the presen1t from her. I slowly took off the bow and unwrapped the wrapping paper."Oh booo boring rip it already!" Cream said. Is it me or are Cream going nuts but whatever. I ripped the wrapping paper off the box inside the box there was: a spa trip coupon, a card, and a coupon for my favorite store Lovely Angels. I hugged Cream and thanked her I looked at my watch it was 9:55 I left my house at 9:00 and arrived here at 9:30. I was planning to call Tail's at 10 so I told Cream I was going to go. She hugged me and told me to call her when I had figured out the plans for tonight. I was guessing there were already plans because she was making cake but I will not be nosey Amy. I took my phone out of my purse and called Tails.

"Hey Ames happy b-day I'm assuming your calling about having your party here am I correct?"

"Yes Tails and thank you for saying happy b-day I appreciate it."

"Yeah Ames it's already being done Sonic said be here by 5:30 tonight for the par-tay."

"Ok Tails see you at 5:30."

I hung up and started walking to my favorite store Lovely Angels. It took me an hour to walk there because Cream lives so far from there. When I arrived at my destination I looked at my watch 11:25. I brought money with me for emergencies, but shopping was an emergency. I was a little hungry but I was fine. I walked in the store and got 3 happy birthdays from the manager, clerk, and the cashier. I said thank you to be polite and went to my size section. I needed some new shirts and pants. I went to the shirt isle and found 3 perfect shirts. The first 1 was and all white shirt with the lovely Angels logo on it. The 2nd one was black and it had Station Square on it. The last shirt I picked out was to be funny it was a white shirt with Sonics' face on it. I knew I shouldn't buy the third one but it would make Sonic happy. I went to the pants isle and grabbed three white pants. I went to the dressing room and tried everything on. It all fit I went up to pay and it came out to fifty dollars I gave them my coupon and 25 dollars. If I did the math correctly the coupon had 25 dollars on it and if I give them 25 that equals 50 so yes I paid the correct amount.

"Thank you for shopping at lovely angels."

"See you later."

I walked out of lovely Angels, and my stomach growled loudly. I guess I haven't eaten in a while I guess. I walked to a diner right next to me called Chaos Diner. I walked in and asked for a booth or table. A waiter named Alex escorted me to a booth. Alex was a tall gray hedgehog with Quills longer than mine he was kind of cute. I stopped thinking that, Sonic and I were going out I remember when he asked me out it was so romantic.

~flashback back to 5 years ago~

"Hey Ames no peeking."

"Sonic please can you get your hand off my eyes I want to see?"

"Nope were almost there just a little more."

"Sonic I better not trip or my piko piko hammer may trip and hit your face."

"Hey ok I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"Sonic are we almost there yet?"

At that moment Sonic let go of my eyes and let me see.*gasp* I looked around to see a garden filled with roses. The sun was setting so it looked even better. Sonic grabbed my hand and led me down to a blanket that was facing the sunset. Tears swelled my eyes

"Sonic it's beautiful!"

"Ames will you go out with me?"

"Sonic of course!"

I hugged him and kissed him as the sun set. Perfect picture moment I thought.

"Happy birthday Ames."

~end of flashback~

"Hello Miss are you ready to order?"

"Oh sorry can I have this sandwich with no mayo please?"

"Of course that will be right out."

15 minutes later my food came out. I ate it gave the guy a good tip and paid for my food. I wanted to call Sonic because I just had that romantic flash back but he was getting everything ready. I looked at my watch 3:15. Uggggg can't the time go faster. I started to walk home after an hour of walking I finally reached my house. I unlocked the door to see a package inside. I picked up the package it was from my mom. I opened it up to see a picture of my dad, my mom, and my little sister. There was a card that said; Dear Ames,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY we miss you Maddy wants you to come to Florida soon she misses you. Ok tell Sonic and the gang I said hi love you

Mom, Dad, and Maddy.

Tears streamed down my face I missed them terribly. I took the picture, and put the picture near the one of my whole family at a bbq. I heard a knock at the door. I wiped my face and looked through the peep hole it was my parents. I opened the door and got a bunch of hugs. Mom, Dad, Maddy. I hugged them all back. More tears streamed down my face this was the best birthday present ever.

"Amy look I'm taller!"

"Oh Mads you are taller what have you been eating?"

"Well I do eat my veggies daddy says if I don't ill become a green hedgehog."

"Well then you better eat those veggies!"

"Hey Ames what about your dear old father?"

"Daddy I missed you guys here give me your bags."

"Hey baby I missed you give your mother a hug."

I hugged my mother, and then I looked at my family. They all looked a little different my dad was a red hedgehog with glasses, Maddy was another pink hedgehog but she was only 5 so she's a very light pink, and my mom was a white hedgehog and she has glasses two. I was totally going to call Sonic. I grabbed my purse off the little table in the living room and grabbed my phone. I unlocked the phone and seen the time 5:10

"Omg guys we have to head over to Tail's workshop !"

I grabbed my family and pushed them out the house I locked the door,

"Dad can you drive over to Tail's workshop?"

"Sure honey lets go."

We all went into my dad's car and drove to Tail's workshop, we arrived just in time. I unlocked the door to Tail's workshop with the key under the mat. I walked in and turned on the lights

"SURPRISE!" The gang said at the same time

I went around thanking everyone and hugging everyone. Everyone was happy to see my family, Maddy was jumping around and went straight to Silver.

" can you use your telekinesis to lift me up so I can fly?"

With that Maddy was in the air squawking.

Sonic walked up to me and grabbed my hand. He led me to his private place aka his room.

"Thank you so much Sonic!"

I gave him a kiss and he got down on 1 knee

"Amy we have been together for a long time now and I absolutely adore you so will you do me the honor and Marry me?"

"Yes I would love to mark you!"

Tears were coming out my eyes as Sonic put the diamond ring on my finger. I kissed him like 2,000 times before we went downstairs to share the news. I walked to the top of the steps and everyone got quite.

"Sonic just proposed and I said yes and I'm engaged!"

Everyone clapped and cheered and the Rouge screamed lets get this party started and blasted the music. We had so much fun the we didn't even know that it was 11:58. When we noticed it was almost 12 we counted down just in time.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

We all hugged and kissed when it was 2016 and I was starting out engaged to my awesome fiancé Sonic.

 **A/N Happy New Years guys I know It's early but whatever I really want to thank** **Pyromaniac Wolf** **for everything he's my inspiration and he helped me get this done so shout out to him thanks review it's my first 1 shot and I hope you guys like it. Love you have a great new year byeeeee**


End file.
